Cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre
by Johan Kira Expelliarmus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA: Ginny Weasley ha estado viviendo una mentira. Todo lo que conocías sobre ella ha sido una completa actuación. Pero, ¿quién es ella realmente? Leed la historia y lo descubriréis... Dark!Ginny's POV - Draco/Ginny y Harry/Ginny


Saludos a todos. Después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo a publicar una traducción, que espero que sea del agrado de todos los lectores de .

_**Sinopsis del autor:** Ginny Weasley ha estado viviendo una mentira. Todo lo que conocías sobre ella ha sido una completa actuación. Pero, ¿quién es ella realmente? Leed la historia y lo descubriréis..._

_**Nota del autor:** Esto fue escrito para la Competición Nº 4 de One-Shots de Silverowlmalfoy. Espero que la disfrutéis..._

_**Renuncia:** Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Blackrose Malfoy-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**CUANDO UNA PUERTA SE CIERRA, UNA VENTANA SE ABRE**

_Escrita por Blackrose Malfoy y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**ooo0000ooo**

Sabía lo que había hecho en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Sabía que acababa de dejar todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento: mi familia, mis amigos, mi novio, absolutamente todo... Y lo hice para estar con el hombre que amaba. Sé que puede sonar tonto por mi parte, y que en realidad fue una completa estupidez, pero imaginaos tratando de convencer a la chica de 17 años que una vez fui yo. Nada de eso importaba, salvo el hecho de que finalmente podría estar con él...

_~Flashback~_

"¡Gin! ¡Ginny! ¡Espera!" -escuché a Harry mientras corría para alcanzarme. No me moleste en aflojar el paso. Ya le había contado que le dejaba, por lo que simplemente no había nada más que decirnos.

Cuando finalmente me alcanzó, él se paró, mirándome completamente sin aliento. Se puso enfrente de mi para bloquear mi camino y aunque me sería fácilmente esquivarle, decidí no hacerlo. Después de todo lo que había corrido hasta llegar a mi, lo menos que podía hacer era escucharle, incluso si sus palabras no cambiaban absolutamente nada.

"Ginny..." -dijo él antes de pausar para recuperar el aliento. Él se movió para tocar mi rostro pero retrocedí hasta estar segura de que estaba fuera de su alcance.

"No me llames así. Siempre he odiado ese nombre..." -le informé duramente. Ginny era un nombre de niña, y una de las pocas cosas en la vida de las que estaba absolutamente segura era de que ella ya no era una niña-. "Mi nombre es Ginevra."

"Está bien, Ginevra. Por favor, ¿podrías volver a la Madriguera conmigo? Nosotros podemos hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Todo el mundo tiene que estar muy preocupado por ti. Yo sé que lo estoy." -dijo él sinceramente. Yo tenía que darle cierto crédito al dirigirse hacia mi con mi verdadero nombre en cuanto se lo requerí, y hacía un esfuerzo para no sonar condescendiente como lo hacía antes. También tenía que darle crédito por ser verdaderamente honesto, al menos sobre sus propias emociones: él realmente se preocupaba por mi, e incluso me atrevería a decir que estaba enamorado de mi. Sin embargo, el resto de ellos eran una historia completamente diferente, o al menos eso era así para mis ojos.

"Estoy sorprendida de que hayan notado que me haya ido." -murmuré sombríamente en voz baja.

"¡Por supuesto que ellos han notado tu marcha! ¡Cómo no podían hacerlo! Gin, todos te queremos, y siempre notamos cuando no estas. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a casa conmigo." -suplicó él.

Yo no me dirigía a él para que escuchase mis palabras, pues en realidad no importaba. No había ninguna cosa en este mundo que me pudiera decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión y regresar al lugar que nunca había sido realmente mi hogar. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que deje de necesitar el amor de mi familia, pero eso no borraba todos esos años que yo lo anhelé y nunca lo sentí. Mis padres y mis hermanos siempre quisieron tener una niña en la familia, pero ellos jamás me amaron específicamente. Ellos amaban la idea que tenían sobre mi: Alguien a quien adorar, a quien proteger, a quien resguardar del mundo. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Harry, se molestó en preguntarme si esa vida era lo que yo quería. No fue hasta que tuve los 14 años de edad cuando encontré a alguien que si lo hizo. Él me mostró un escape de la vida que parecía estar destinada a vivir. Me contó que tenía un mayor propósito en este mundo que sentarme eternamente en el banquillo de las sombras tras el Niño Que Sobrevivió y sus amigos. Me tomo un tiempo confiar en él, y me llevó más tiempo creerle pero eventualmente lo hice y esto me condujo a este momento crucial en mi vida. Afortunadamente él me vio, a mi verdadero yo, incluso cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Y le amaré siempre por ello.

Yo miré hacia el reloj de mi muñeca. Este último encuentro con Harry estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que había anticipado y me estaba retrasando. No quería llegar tarde, no cuando estaba tan cerca de dejar atrás mi vieja vida para siempre y empezar una nueva con el hombre de mis sueños. Por tanto, decidí jugar la única carta de la que estaba segura de que le haría retroceder y alejarse de mi.

"Harry, quiero mostrarte algo." -dije de repente. Me remangue la manga de mi capa, revelando mi antebrazo izquierdo. Podía ver la creciente confusión en sus ojos; sus ojos siempre habían traicionado sus emociones. Supongo que aquel dicho de que los ojos son la ventana del alma es cierto en ocasiones, y especialmente acierta en Harry. Afortunadamente nunca ocurrió con los míos, pues si así fuera, dudo que hubiese vivido tanto para ver como este día llegaba a realizarse.

Permanecía atenta a cualquier reacción que sobreviniese en cuanto susurré el contra-hechizo que había aprendido muy bien desde hacía años. Lentamente la ilusión de una piel completamente sin marcas empezó a desvanecerse y en su lugar mi verdadera piel se reveló. Fijé mi mirada en Harry y mantuve mi mano preparada para sacar inmediatamente mi varita en cuanto lo necesitase. Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Harry retrocedió un paso y me observó, no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban. "No... tu nunca serías... No puedes ser... una... una..." -se apagaba, incapaz de finalizar su frase.

"¿Una mortifaga?" -finalicé por él con una sonrisa satisfecha. Jamás he parecido una persona sin corazón, pero yo tenía que pretender simular mediante pretextos, los cuales ya no los necesitaría. Harry había servido a su propósito, pero como ante todos, ya no quería seguir representado el papel de la dulce e inocente Ginny Weasley.

"Te conozco Gin, y esa no eres tú." -discutió él con fuerza, obviamente tratando de convencerse de que esto no era realidad. A sus ojos, estos era una cosa absolutamente imposible. Y es que ese era el problema con los miembros de la Orden: Negaban la verdad que no deseaban ver incluso si se les presentaba directamente a la cara. Un día su equivocada fe en la humanidad sería su ruina, es algo de lo que estaba segura.

"Pues te equivocas." -le corregí-. "Así es como siempre he sido. La chica que conocías era una mentira, nada más. Tomé la Marca poco antes de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños pero empece a servir al Señor Tenebroso desde los comienzos de mi cuarto año. Tú eras mi misión. Todos vosotros."

"¿Así qué nada de esto...? ¿Nada de esto fue real?" -preguntó, con su voz temblando mientras hablaba.

"No." -respondí fríamente. Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia. No tenía tiempo para esto. En mi mente estaba empezando a maldecirme por siquiera haberme parado a escucharle. Debería haberle empujado de mi camino y dejarle solo con las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Después de todo, Harry Potter no era nadie de lo que preocuparme.

Después de lo que pareció toda una eternidad de silencio, permaneciendo despreocupada como si nada importante hubiese ocurrido mientras Harry estaba allí, mirándome como si su mundo entero hubiese estallado en pedazos. Finalmente se las arregló para retomar su voz. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías esto?" -él quería saber.

"Todo empezó como una manera de escapar de la vida que todos vosotros pretendías que viviese, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más. Se convirtió en la manera de poder estar con el hombre que amó." -le conté honestamente. Probablemente debería haberle dejado saber de una forma más suave pero necesitaba apresurarme y realmente no soy de las personas que se preocupan por su efecto en otras. Bueno, salvo que sean medios para un fin.

Entonces Harry alejó su mirada de mi. Otra vez, sus ojos le habían traicionado antes de que rompiese el contacto visual conmigo. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban llenos de dolor y traición, pero aún no estaban llenos de odio. Sabía que conforme pasase el tiempo jamás habría amor hacia mi en esos ojos, pero eso era algo que no me molestaba ni lo más mínimo. Otra vez, Harry sólo había significado un medio para un fin, y aunque había disfrutado ser el centro de atención por el único hecho de ser la novia del Niño Que Sobrevivió, eso nunca me hizo cambiar lo que en realidad yo quería. Solo había hecho que la mentira a la que estaba forzada vivir fuese un poco más tolerable.

De repente la información de mi declaración pareció recaer sobre él. "¿Has dicho que estas enamorada de alguien?" -cuestionó sobriamente. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta.

"¿Es un mortifago?" -preguntó Harry, aunque yo estaba segura de que ya sabía la respuesta. Otra vez asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Es por él que te uniste a ellos?"

Por supuesto, Harry estaba esperando, o más bien rezando, que yo hubiese sido persuadida en la decisión que realice: eso explicaría todo sobre esta situación. Después de todo, el amor es una de las fuerzas más poderosas en nuestro mundo y a menudo provoca que una persona realice decisiones apresuradas sin pensar apropiadamente en las consecuencias de sus actos. Si ese era el caso, todo podía ser perdonado y todos podrían simplemente regresar a sus vidas diarias, sin permitir dejar que esta conversación viese la luz del día otra vez. Harry se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo. Parece que subestimé gravemente su capacidad para perdonar.

"Él fue quien me presentó la oportunidad para cambiar mi destino, pero me uní al Señor Tenebroso por mis propias razones y a causa de mis propias convicciones. Jamás fui coaccionada en mis acciones, si es que eso es lo que insinuás." -le respondí.

"¿Me contarás al menos quien es? Quiero saber quien es el responsable de que destruyeras tu vida."

La cólera cursó en mis venas ante sus palabras. "Él no provocó que destruyera mi vida. ¡Él me salvó de mi vida!" -siseó.

"¡Te han lavado el cerebro, Ginny! ¡Esa no eres tú realmente!" -me gritó Harry antes de que su voz decayera en nada más que un susurro. "No puede ser. Yo te quiero, Gin."

Abrí la boca para responder pero alguien más se me adelantó. "Bueno, esto va a ser incómodo..."

La voz que sonó detrás mía sonaba a música para mis oídos. Me gire para mirarle. Él me sonreía y sentí que me picaban los ojos, ansiosos de llorar, llorar de felicidad. "Draco..." -susurré. Rápidamente acorté la distancia entre nosotros y arroje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nunca antes me había sentido tan desesperada por estar cerca de alguien. Me eché ligeramente para atrás, permitiéndole inclinar mi rostro hacia el suyo. En menos de un segundo, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y fui completamente arrollada por la sensación del beso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido capaz de besarlo. El beso fue rudo, feroz y apasionado, justo todo lo contrario a los tiernos y gentiles besos que había compartido con Harry. Harry siempre me había tratado como si fuese alguna delicada flor que había que manejar con sumo cuidado todo el tiempo. Draco siempre hacía lo contrario. Él me abrazaba tan duro hasta magullarme y morderme tanto hasta que me hacía sangrar, y amaba cada segundo de ello.

Sin advertir, él se alejo de mi, a lo que protesté. Fue entonces cuando recordé donde estábamos y quien nos estaba observando. Me gire para enfrentarme a Harry, quien me miraba incrédulamente. Le sonríe sinuosamente. Estaba consciente de que mi labio inferior estaba sangrando a causa de como Draco me lo mordió durante nuestro intenso beso, así que distraídamente lamí la sangre.

"Malfoy." -gruñó Harry furiosamente-. "¡Me encargare de que te pudras en Azkaban por el resto de tu maldita vida por todo esto, hijo de puta!"

"En realidad no, no lo harás Potter." -comentó Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Quieres apostar?" -contestó el moreno, mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba hacia Draco. Inmediatamente me puse entre los dos. No había ninguna maldita posibilidad de que yo dejase que Harry dañase a Draco. Sabía que colocarme entre ellos aseguraría tanto a Draco como a mí. A ojos de Harry todavía era, y en algunos aspectos siempre sería, la dulce Ginny Weasley que había ido conociendo durante todos esos años. No importaba lo que aprendiese de mi verdadera naturaleza, pues él siempre recordaría nuestro pasado juntos y, por tanto, no sería capaz de dañarme, ni ahora ni nunca.

Yo sentí la mano de Draco colocarse sobre mi hombro mientras él se ponía a mi lado, con su varita ya desenfundada. "Aunque aprecio el gesto, yo puedo arreglármelas Ginevra." -me aseguró él. Teniendo en cuenta que yo confiaba completamente en él, simplemente asentí y me moví a un lado.

"Potter, estás olvidando un par de detalles cruciales. El primero es que ayer fui declarado absuelto de todos los cargos. Algo de lo que te agradezco, pues jamás lo hubiera logrado sin tu testimonio y tu petición al Wizengamot para que me mostrasen clemencia. El segundo es que desde las 17:00 de hoy entra en vigor la amnistía por la que Ginny luchó tan brillantemente. Ya no puede haber más procesos por los crímenes de guerra. Así que, básicamente Potter, gracias a tí, Ginevra y yo podemos marchar libres y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que puedas hacernos algo. Puedes sentirte libre de atacarme, pero serás tú quien sufra la pena por tu crimen, no yo."

Podía ver como la comprensión se fijaba en los ojos de Harry. De repente, todo empezaba a tener sentido para él. Después de que la guerra finalizase, me coloque estratégicamente en la vanguardia del movimiento político que buscaba indulgencia para todos aquellos jóvenes mortífagos. Mi repentino interés en el sistema legal se explicó fácilmente por mi inquebrantable necesidad por ayudar a otros y mi deseo por traer la paz a nuestro mundo después de todas las penalidades de la guerra, que se había cobrado un alto peaje para todos los magos y brujas. Fui recibiendo constantes elogios, tanto en público como en privado, por mi dedicación desinteresada en traer la concordia del mundo mágico. Al menos, eso era cierto, pero no porque quisiera traer esa concordia pues jamás estuvo en mi mente el resto del mundo, pues solo me preocupaban cumplir con mi egoísta deseo de estar con Draco. Así, no me tomo mucho tiempo convencer a Harry de mi punto de vista, y una vez que tuve la aprobación de Harry Potter, el Wizengamot renuentemente comenzó a emitir fallos absolutorios o reducidas penas para la gran mayoría de los jóvenes mortífagos. Fui también yo quien actuó como la voz de la conciencia sobre el oído de Harry cuando llegó el momento en que él testificará en el juicio de Draco y Narcisa, que tomó lugar ayer. Sabía que le había estado rondando la idea en su mente desde hacía algún tiempo, pero fue mi insistencia en ayudarlos lo que inclinó la balanza. Le había recordado que no estaría vivo hoy, y por tanto jamás hubiéramos ganado la guerra, sin su inestimable ayuda. Por tanto, ahora ellos se merecían la nuestra. Después del testimonio de Harry, el voto del jurado para absolverlos fue unánime. Mi plan había trabajado incluso mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado, pues aunque yo y Draco cumplimos fielmente con nuestras oscuras obligaciones, cuando era obvio que el buen juicio del Señor Tenebroso se estaba deteriorando, formulamos un plan para salvarnos en caso de que los mortifagos perdiesen la guerra. Por mi parte, mantendría mi disfraz como la inocente Ginny Weasley que todos conocían, mientras que él actuaba, tratando de ganarse las simpatías de aquellos más débiles que nosotros, convenciéndolos de que había sido forzado a tomar la Marca por su padre, y que solo había actuado como mortífago con tal de proteger a su familia. Esos hechos era una vil mentira, que ya no importaban que salieran a la luz. Ya nadie podía hacer nada contra ellos.

Harry nos miró por un momento antes de bajar su varita y retroceder ligeramente. Antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse hacia la Madriguera, me dijo una última cosa, sin que pudiera evitar que su voz reflejase la resignación de la derrota. "Adios Ginevra. Yo... yo supongo que jamas te conocí realmente, así que no puedo decir que te vaya a echar de menos, pero echare de menos a quien yo creía que eras. Echaré de menos a quien podías haber... a quien deberías haber sido." Y tras esas últimas palabras, él se fue, sin duda alguna por mi parte de que iría a informar a _mi familia_ de lo que le había contado y de lo que formaba parte. Pero ya no importaba. Como dije antes, sabía lo que había hecho tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Y era una elección de la que nunca me arrepentiría.

"¿Estás preparada, Ginevra?" -preguntó Draco, mientras me ofrecía su mano.

Tomé un último vistazo alrededor de todo lo que iba a dejar atrás. No es que fuera a echar de menos algo de aquello, porque no lo hacía. Simplemente, sabía que después de hoy jamás vería otra vez aquel lugar, y quería fijar este momento en mi mente. Un momento después, una sonrisa vengativa cruzó mi rostro. Agarre su mano extendida y la apreté fuertemente, mientras asentía. "Preparada." Entonces nos aparecimos y nunca miré atrás. No tenía razón para ello.

~Fin del Flashback~

Me sacó del ensimismamiento el sonido de las campanas del timbre. Era casi la hora de marcharse. Rápidamente me coloqué el último pasador en mi pelo antes de ir a abrir la puerta principal.

Una vez abierta, mi suegra Narcisa Malfoy entró por ella, con su elegante vestido largo rozando el suelo por el que pasaba, lo que hacía parecer como si ella estuviera flotando. Durante los años transcurridos yo había tratado de llegar a su nivel de elegancia y porte, y creo que he tenido suficiente éxito en ello.

"Ginevra, querida." -saludó ella cálidamente mientras me daba un beso en cada mejilla-. "Estás preciosa como siempre."

"Gracias." -repliqué modestamente.

"Hola Abuela." -pronunció una dulce voz de niña pequeña detrás mío. Me gire para ver a mi pequeña Annabelle de cinco años, llevando uno de sus mejores trajecitos mientras mantenía en sus brazos su muñeca favorita, precisamente un regalo de Narcisa durante las últimas navidades. Mi hija era verdaderamente preciosa: Poseía mi llamativo pelo rojizo, que encajaba perfectamente con la piel pálida y los ojos grises de Draco. Draco y yo no desperdiciamos tiempo alguno en empezar nuestra vida en común. De hecho, nos casamos solo dos días después de aquella última conversación con Harry, y nueve meses después nació nuestra querida Annabelle.

Me excuse rápidamente y fui a acabar de prepararme, pues después de todo esta noche era especial. Había estado esperando esta noche por un largo tiempo. Abrí el armario y saqué mi más reciente conjunto negro. Rápidamente me lo puse, y me tome un momento para estudiar mi reflejo en el espejo antes de ponerme mi mascara. Jamás antes había tenido el honor de formar parte de un ataque. Esta noche sería la primera vez que alguien fuera del circulo interno de Voldemort me vería en mi uniforme de mortifaga, mi propia _familia_ incluida. Esta noche íbamos a atacar la Madriguera.

Cuando ya estuve lista, regresé al gran vestíbulo de mi hogar, donde fui saludada por mi marido, mi suegra y mi hija. Annabelle me miró y sonrió. "Me gusta tu traje, Mamí. Se parece al de Papí." -comentó ella, riéndose.

"Así es, cariño." -contesté. Me gire hacia Draco, y aunque no podía ver sus rasgos tras su mascara, sabía que estaba sonriéndome, como yo a él. Me ofreció su mano como siempre.

"¿Preparada Ginevra?"

Mi sonrisa aumentó si cabe mientras tomaba su mano con la mia y respondí. "Contigo, siempre."

**ooo0000ooo**

**Nota del autor:**_ ¡Espero que os haya gustado, chicos! Yo sé que he dejado algunas cosas con un final abierto, pero he decidido hacerlo así en caso de que yo decida continuar esto en algún momento posterior._

**Nota del traductor:** _Espero que os haya gustado esta traducción, y espero volver a traducir más fanfics en un futuro próximo (si es que me dejan los estudios), así como retomar mi otra traducción, Harry Potter y el Niño Qué Vivió, de The Santi (aunque con respecto a esta traducción, que por cierto quiere alabar a todos los lectores por su dedicación a ella, les aseguró que trataré de seguirla pero también quiero advertir que debido al hecho de que el autor original lleva sin actualizarla desde hace casi un año, no me encuentro motivado para continuarla en un breve plazo de tiempo). Ah... por favor, enviad muchos reviews, que eso siempre anima mucho. :D  
_

_Saludos a todos,_

_Johan Kira Expelliarmus._


End file.
